mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista aluzji/Sezon 6
Kryształowanie Część 1 * Gdy Spike opowiada czym jest kryształowanie, pokazuje obrazki na wazie. Ciekawe jest to, że choć prawdopodobnie waza jest stara, są na niej wizerunki kucyków łudząco podobnych do Shining Armora, księżniczki Cadance, Flurry Heart, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack i Rainbow Dash. * W retrospekcji Starlight Glimmer pokazane są wydarzenia z zakończenia poprzedniego sezonu, czyli odcinka Znaczki raz jeszcze, część 2, a mianowicie chwila z przeszłości, gdy Sunburst ratuje Starlight przed przygnieceniem przez książki, dostaje znaczek i świętuje to z bliskimi, opuszczając przyjaciółkę. * Spike chwalący się swoimi osiągnięciami przed kryształowymi kucykami wspomina o wydarzeniach z odcinków "Kryształowe Królestwo" i "Igrzyska w Equestrii". Naznaczkowane * Obrazy malowane przez kucyki nawiązują do „Trwałości pamięci” i „Marilyn Diptych”. * Artyści malujący Tree Hugger przypominają Pabla Picassa, Leonarda da Vinci, Salvadora Dali i Andy'ego Warhola. Turniej Ognia * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do angielskiej nazwy Czary Ognia (Goblet of Fire) z serii Harry Potter. A same zawody do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zawsze jest druga szansa * Kopdini jest nawiązaniem do Harry'ego Houdiniego, jednego z najsłynniejszych iluzjonistów. Opowieść o serdeczności * Historia o Snowfall jest parafrazą Opowieści Wigilijnej Karola Dickensa. * Nauczyciel Snowfall jest nawiązaniem do Severusa Snape'a, bohatera serii powieści Harry Potter, w którego rolę wcielił się Alan Rickman. * "Zmysł ducha prezentów" jest nawiązaniem do nerwowych tików Pinkie Pie. * W odcinku tym pojawia się mała, uboga klaczka będąca nawiązaniem do "Dziewczynki z zapałkami" autorstwa Hansa Christiana Andersena. * W tle pojawiają się dwie postacie tła, popularne w tym sezonie. Wiele wskazuje, że są nawiązaniem do popularnego brytyjskiego serialu Sherlock. Znaczków naszych wina * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do powieści i filmu pt. "Gwiazd naszych wina". Aleja Szyku * W odcinku pojawiają się sukienki z pierwszej Gali Grand Galopu. * W odcinku tym występują kucyki przypominające postacie ze znanych filmów. Są nimi ogier (nazwany w epizodzie Buried Lede) przeprowadzający wywiad z głównymi bohaterkami wyglądający jak J. Jonah Jameson z serii komiksów i filmów o superbohaterze Spider-Manie, a także dwójka ogierów siedząca w tle w restauracji przywodzących wyglądem na myśl Vincenta Vegę i Jules'a Winnfielda z granych przez Johna Travoltę i Samuela L. Jacksona z filmu Pulp Fiction. * W odcinku pojawia się aluzja do odcinka "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie", ponadto kapelusz Pinkie może być nawiązaniem do stroju, który miała rapując w odcinku "Skrzydlata Wiedza". * Imprezy DJ Pon-3 pilnuje ten sam ochroniarz, co próby w studio Sapphire Shores w odcinku "Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle". Wolny dzień Applejack * Moment, w którym Twilight spada na linie i zatrzymuje się przy samej ziemi nawiązuje do sceny z filmu Mission: Impossible. Powrót brata * Jedna z postaci w tle przypomina Linka z serii gier The Legend of Zelda. Jego znaczek przypomina jeden z elementów wskaźnika zdrowia z interfejsu, a za sobą ciągnie wózek z klejnotami, które służą tam jako waluta. Biała łata na głowie nawiązuje do jego wierzchowca Epony. * Polski tytuł prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do wiersza A. Mickiewicza "Powrót taty" lub do książki J. R. R. Tolkiena "Powrót króla". Dosmacz swoje życie * Pinkie tańczy i ma sztuczny, świński ryjek, jak w odcinku "Bobasy Cake". * W tle gdy wchodzą goście można zauważyć kucyka wyglądającego jak Gordon Ramsay. * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka, "Spice Up Your Life", jest również tytułem jednej z piosenek zespołu Spice Girls. Przemiana podmieńca * Słowa Twilight: "I have a bad feeling about this" są nawiązaniem do serii filmów "Gwiezdne Wojny". * Scena, w której Thorax pojawia się w postaci kamienia nawiązuje do prop hunts - jednego z trybów gry w "Garry's Mod". Ogry i ciemnice * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do popularnej gry planszowej RPG z lat 80'tych "Dungeons and Dragons" znanej u nas jako "Lochy i Smoki". * Kucyk ze znaczkiem "bananów" nawiązuje do popularnej reklamy bananów "chiquita". * Hełm Sir McBigguna przypomina hełm Dovahkiina - głównego bohatera gry fantasy - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * Strój Discorda, w momencie gdy teleportował ich do klubu przypomina strój Maski (z filmu o tym samym tytule), a sam klub jest kopią klubu Coco Bongo. * Wygląd Discorda jako łucznika nawiązuje do Legolasa - elfickiego księcia z powieści J. R. R. Tolkiena - "Władca Pierścieni". * Discord żegnając się uroczyście ze Spikiem i Big Mac'iem, gdy już miał ich opuścić używa słów "niech opatrzność nad wami czuwa", co jest nawiązaniem do Boga (opatrzność oznacza Bożą opiekę) oraz momentu wyruszania wojowników na bitwę, niekiedy idących na pewną śmierć. * Strój Rainbow Dash w świecie ogrów i ciemnic przypomina nieco wyglądem strój assassina z serii gier Assassin's Creed. Mecz koszballa * Medytujący Snails z obracającymi się wokół niego koszami nawiązuje do Zenyatty - postaci z gry Overwatch. W polskiej wersji językowej obaj mają podłożony głos tego samego aktora. Wizyta w Las Pegasus * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do tytułu jednej z piosenek Elvisa Presleya "Viva Las Vegas". * Polski tytuł nawiązuje do musicalu "Viva Las Vegas", który przetłumaczony został na "Miłość w Las Vegas". * Kucharz w stołówce ma design Gordona Ramsaya. * Las Pegasus jest nawiązaniem do Las Vegas - amerykańskiej stolicy hazardu, zakupów, wyszukanych restauracji oraz luksusowych hoteli, określanego również jako Światowa Stolica Rozrywki lub też Miasto Grzechu. Troszkę więcej magii * Angielski tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do piosenki zespołu The Police "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic". * Magiczna tarcza Starlight przypomina tarczę Kapitana Ameryki. ** W odcinku tym najpewniej pojawia się nawiązanie do dwóch innych bohaterów Marvela: Quicksilver'a i Madrox'a. * Wypowiedź Applejack "They can take our farm, but they can't take our freedom!" jest parafrazą słów Williama Wallace'a "They can take our lives, but they can't take our freedom!" z filmu "Braveheart. Waleczne serce". Kwestia punktu widzenia * Suknia Rarity z opowieści Applejack jest podobna do sukni Rose z filmu „Titanic”. * Zachowanie Applejack w retrospekcji Rarity nawiązuje do szaleństwa kapitana Ahaba z "Moby Dicka". Niewinne kłamstwa * W momencie kiedy Applejack idzie z babcią Smith do sali, w której leży Big Mac, w tle widać dwie młode klaczki trzymające się za kopytka są one aluzją do horroru „Lśnienie”. en:List of allusions/Season six ru:Отсылки/Шестой сезон Kategoria:Serial